Catch Me If You Can
by BePassionate24
Summary: AU. When undercover FBI agent, Emily Thorne becomes entangled into the lives of New York City's most elite group of socialites and tycoons. She never imagined that meeting a wealthy and mysterious man by the name of Aiden Mathis would become a complication for her job and her heart.
1. Prologue

**A/N:  Hey all! So, this is my first Revenge fanfiction ever and I just love the idea of Emily and Aiden being thrown into an AU setting together.**

**So sorry if the characters seem a bit out of character. I'm going to try and keep them as in character as much as I can. This story will have a lot of familiar faces popping up throughout it and flashbacks as well. **

**Please keep in mind that this is an AU story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Revenge at all. I'm just a fan using the characters for my own enjoyment! :) **

* * *

**Catch Me If You Can- Prologue**

**Emily's P.O.V.**

The lights are bright around our dancing figures. His arms hold me close as we sway back and forth to the music on the dance floor. The stern look in his eyes tells me more than his words ever could. And, part of me ever regrets getting involved in this- getting involved with him. But, it's too late for regrets now, it's too late to back out and in my mind, we're already too serious to ever be apart.

I feel his warm and hot breath suddenly against my ear as he leans into me and whispers. "You need to go. You can't stay here anymore. It's too dangerous. You need to go back home, tonight."

I'm too intoxicated. Not by the alcohol that's been being served around us. Because, I'm too dizzy to even think about drinking and I know that I need to focus on my task at hand. I'm more intoxicated by the scent of his cologne and, by the roughness of his voice. The feeling of his hand firmly pressed against the middle of my back. Just like always however, his actions and his pleading eyes are betraying him. Just like always, he's being a bad liar when he tells me that he wants me gone.

"We both know that once I leave that this, will be over. I won't be coming back once I leave. I won't be allowed to see you anymore." I comment, attempting to stand my ground and back away from him. But, his firm grip against my red dress and the intense and seductive gaze in his eyes makes my body momentarily paralyzed.

"Actually, you and I both know that what you just said is a lie. You can't stay away from me for very long, Emily. And, even if you could. I would love to see you try." He comments in a snarky tone.

I know what he's doing. I've been trained to dissect and examine someone like him- a criminal mastermind. However, I never thought that I'd be in this deep both physically and emotionally. The hold he has on me is profound and I curse myself for allowing him to affect me when he lets go of me, before whispering into my ear once more with his smooth British accent. "10 minutes. In my bedroom. I'll be waiting for you."

I swallow hard as I watch him leave. I don't think he'll ever know how hard this is about to be for me. I don't want to ruin us, I don't want to change anything in the moment because it'll hurt even more after everything is said and done. And, I'm left alone with nothing more than my guilt over it all. But, in the next 30 minutes, every single thing that I've come to know is about to come crashing down.

"10 minutes." His words are looming around my head and the feeling of loneliness begins to creep into my heart as he disappears down the hall. I know that it's wrong of me- that he's wrong for me. I know that anyone finding out about us could jeopardized everything not just for me. But, for him too. So, I attempt to play it cool. To act as if all I was doing with the wealthy and handsome, Aiden Mathis was dancing.

I straighten myself out, exhaling deeply and trying to get my bearings when I feel a hand on my shoulder. My body tenses at his touch, his lips against my ear cause my stomach to get a little nauseous because I know that he's drunk and looking for a good time.

"What do you say that we get out of here and go back to our suite. I've been watching you dance with him for over 5 minutes and I didn't like where he was placing his hands. You need to tell him to leave you alone. You need to remind him that you're engaged to me." Daniel states in a slurring tone as I feel his hands wrap around my waistline, pulling me closer against his chest as he says the words, nearly possessively.

How did I manage to get myself into this mess, caught between two men that both want something from me. One of them claiming to love me more than the other. One of them claiming to know me more than I know myself.

I can't lie to my heart anymore and I can't lie to Daniel Grayson, my 'fiance'. However, I'm already in too deep, I've been in their world for way too long- nearly four years. So, that's maybe why I brush off his advances in such a natural way as I turn in his arms and smile at him, perfecting the same plastered grin that I've been giving everyone for the last two hours since we've been at the Ritz Carlton hotel near central park, celebrating our long awaited engagement and my entrance into the oil tycoon's family.

"I don't feel well. I should go upstairs and rest. You stay down here and I'll see you soon." I comment with an innocent glance in my eyes as I place a strand of my blonde hair behind my ears and shrug my shoulders back, kissing his cheek and walking away from him without another word. I need to escape from him, from them and the microscope that I've been living under. So, as I leave the room and watch as a few people congratulate me on my engagement to one of the many wealthiest men that everyone knows. I exhale deeply knowing that soon this will all be over and I'll be set free from it, once in for all. I'll be able to move with my life and be with the one person that I've been dreaming about being with.

* * *

My hand gently knocks on the door as I feel my stomach muscles tighten when his sweet and soft British accent rings through the air. "Come in." Aiden remarks, opening the door briskly and giving the empty hallway one last glance to make sure that I wasn't followed by anyone.

"Did anyone see you?" He asks me, his crisp white shirt is unbutton halfway as I shake my head and slip my Jimmy Choo black high heels off that have been causing my feet to throb nearly all night. "No, no one did. I told Daniel that I was going up to our room. So, I can't stay for very long." I tell him in a truthful tone, glancing down at my shaking hands and looking up quickly when I feel Aiden step near me, grabbing my trembling fingers into the palm of his hand, making my eyes drift up to secure on his.

"I love you, Emily. But, I just need you to tell me that this between us isn't a lie. That, what we have means more to you than what you have with Daniel." He elaborates as I tighten my grasp around his hands and feel the tears begin to spill over. How do you tell the man that you love that you can't be together until everything that you've wanted to do is over? And, even after that happens that you're still uncertain of the future that you could have with him. That for the sake of keeping up appearances around the people that you can't trust, that you need to play the part, even if it kills you to be without him.

"It does. You know that it does, Aiden. You know me better than anyone. You're the only person in this whole damn city who knows who I really am! So, of course you mean more to me than he does. But, I refuse to end this now. Because, if I do that. If I go back with the information that I have on you, on Daniel and the whole Grayson family. I'll never see you again. I'll never be able to hold you in my arms again and tell you that I love you more than anyone, that I've been in love with you since I met you." I tell him, feeling the tears start to run down my already rosy colored cheeks as I open my mouth to say more. But, his protective embrace and the soothing feeling of being in his arms stop me from uttering a single word.

We stand in the middle of the room, both of us are completely silent as I feel his hand slip to the middle of my back and I rest my head against his shoulder, crying into it. Aiden's arm lifts up, his hand tangles into my long blonde hair and then he admits the truth that we both know. "You're going to have to give me up. You're going to have to turn me in for the things I've done, eventually."

It takes a moment to process his words, to understand that he too is coming to terms with our fates and that just as much as my heart is breaking in the moment for what we could have together- his is even more at this realization that everything we know is about to come crashing down on us.

"I know. But, I don't want to do it..We still have time." I state in an painfully agonizing tone. I'm preparing myself mentally and physically for when the day comes. I've been doing it for weeks now.

"If you don't turn me in for everything that I've done. I'll do it myself. I can't live like this anymore, Emily. I don't want this life anymore!" He exclaims, stepping away from me and running his hands through his hair in frustration as I continue to cry, inhaling sharply and trying to calm my staggered breathing.

"Why won't you do it? Why won't you, turn me into the FBI. You don't think I know that I'm on the top 10 most wanted list? You don't think that I've seen your files on me! You have enough evidence. I could serve my time and be out in a few years. Then, I'll come for you. We'll be able to be together once I'm a free man, once I don't have to live with this guilt anymore, once I get redemption for all of my sins." His voice decreases as he looks up at me and licks his lips, placing his hands into the pockets of his suit and taking out a tissue for me to blow my nose and wipe my mascara streaked face.

Our hands touch for brief second and I swallow the lump in my throat, pushing it down with all the force I have as I step in front of him again, grabbing a hold of his hand and stroking his skin with my fingertips to get his full attention, to keep him calm.

"Because, if I do that. I'll be alone. I've been alone my whole life, Aiden. Until I met you, I've never felt more loved by anyone. I need you with me. Not just because I love you. But, because you're the only person that I can trust anymore." I comment, watching as his gaze shoots up and he blinks his eyelashes at me in surprise.

Aiden tilts his head to the side, smiling just a little as his brain allows my words to register and then he asks. "How are you so sure about that? I'm a wanted man. They'll take me dead or alive. Your task force has been after me for years and I've managed to elude them every time, until you came along. How can you trust me and love me after everything that I've done to hurt you while you've been trying to get to me?"

I slowly move my arms from his when I place them around his neck, our lips just inches apart from touching as I whisper in a soft and confident tone. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life...I can't turn you in, Aiden. I know that I should and that it's what is right. However, I'm not going to do it. I won't." I lean into him, capturing his soft and warm lips against my own in a passionate kiss that sends every nerve ending of my body on overdrive as he stumbles backwards and lands on to the bed. He recovers quickly though, hands placed firmly on to my hips, a smile lingering across his lips when he says in a firm tone, eyes glistening. "You shouldn't love me, Emily. I'm a criminal. I'm the most wanted man in the nation and you have me in the palm of your hands. You shouldn't love me or be anywhere near me. But, you are and since I care about you and I love you. I have to be the one to say it. Leave, Emily. Leave New York and never look back. Forget about me. Please, do this for me, because if you stay and we continue this, someone is going to get hurt."

I shake my head, holding on to his hands as my body gravitates to him, and I sit in his lap, trying to get a hold of my emotions as I exhale deeply when I look down at him, speaking with a firm and slightly angered tone. "I'm not going anywhere. "

I watch as Aiden pulls out his cell phone, holding it with shaking hands as he looks at me, kissing my lips before his fingertips caress my face when he says. "I'm giving you no choice in the matter anymore. Because, you've already made it clear that you're not giving me up."

"Aiden, what are you doing?" I ask him in a frantic tone as he slips me off his lap and holds the cell phone up to his ear, staring at me with an ice cold glance, completely detached from what I'm used to. Aiden clears his throat, his eyes are glazed over with tears when he utters out into the phone. " Hello, Detective Nolan Ross. This is Aiden Mathis. The guy on your radar for the past four years. I'm ready to turn myself in."

I hear Nolan laugh over the phone, muttering something out like "I'll be damned! Aiden Mathis calling me to tell me that he's ready to come clean about his crimes. I never thought this day would come! It's like I've won the lottery or hell has frozen over. So, where are you Aiden? I'll get my task force ready and we'll come and get you."

Aiden smiles sadly, sighing out a breath. I watch as he clutches on to the phone tightly and then he adds. "Actually, I have a better idea. How about I come to you?"

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you all think..Should I stop writing this story or should I continue with it? **

**Please leave me a review to let me know. Because, I'll only keep writing if I get enough people interested in reading it. Since, this is just the prologue to it. :)  
**

**Also, I know that it's confusing right now. But, the CHAPTER ONE will start 4 YEARS EARLIER from the prologue which will explain everything. :) **

**-Until Next Time?- **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:Thanks to all of you that reviewed/Favorited and who are following this story! It means a lot to me :)  
**

**Anyways, here's Chapter 1 and as I said before, it will start off 4 years earlier from the prologue! We're going to learn a lot about all the characters involved in this story through flashbacks and their interactions with each other of course. Also, I brought in Aiden's sister into the fold. However, I made her older than him. :) **

**Hopefully you all like this update. Thanks so much for reading & enjoy! **

* * *

**Catch Me If You Can-Chapter One**

_4 years earlier..._

**Emily's P.O.V. **

"You're not her anymore. That last job is done." He tells me, handing me a bus pass and new set of I.D.'s. One's that are a lot more detailed and in depth than my last job as Erika Riley, an investment firm coordinator, attempting to take down a large cooperation.

"I know. How long will I be away for this time?" I ask him, watching my boss and my closest friend, Nolan Ross smile at me as he places his hands on to the desk in front of him and exhales deeply. He's been the person to take me under his wing for the last year and half. Nolan has shown me everything that I've needed to know and since then, We've become close friends. He's the only person I can trust, the only person who knows me when I feel like I'm losing parts of myself in the identities that the bureau creates for me as an undercover agent.

"I don't know how long this one's going to take. All I know is that once you step on to that bus and walk out of this life. I can't call you or contact you unless it's an emergency." He tells me as I smile at him and close my eyes briefly. It's my first high profile case in a few months, since my last one failed so horribly and I'm scared as all hell. But, I can't let that show and I surely can't show that to Nolan. Because, if he see's the fear in my eyes that he probably knows I feel. He'll say that I'm not ready for this, he'll say that I'm not prepared. However, we both know that I am, I've been preparing for it for the last few months.

Although part of me wishes that I could stay in the comfort of my apartment and never leave. I want to stay right here, near my friends and my mother, Kara Clarke. But, I know that I signed up for this job and that going under deep cover means that I need to leave that all behind me and create a new life as Emily Thorne.

"Sometimes, I don't even know who I am anymore." I comment, looking out the window to our office building as I watch the rain droplets fall against it. Trying to picture the first time when I felt so lost in my own head. Yet, nothing but my last failed UC operations comes to mind. I sweared up because I allowed my heart to rule my mind and that for an agent is the worst thing that you can allow yourself to do. You need to be tough, on point and aware of your surroundings and those people that are your enemies. Because, you never know when you can get made and even the best agents can have it happen in a blink of an eye, like I did.

"I know. But, it's just one last job, Amanda. It's one last job and you can go back to living your own life as Amanda Clarke. You don't need to be anyone else. But, you. Hell, if you get this one done well. Maybe, we'll consider promoting you." He tells me, pulling my attention away from my stare out the window and back towards him.

"It's the only way that I can get inside of Grayson Global. Isn't it? By going undercover as an intern for Daniel Grayson and his father, Conrad. Eventually landing a job with them as permanently employee." I reiterate what the team had told me just a few hours ago at our debrief meeting.

Nolan nods, clearing his throat before he adds. "Yeah. The wealthy and very powerful, Daniel Grayson. He thinks he's meeting you for an interview today. You'll be under his watchful eyes for a while. His whole team will be there, the major players in the firm. So, look the part and whatever happens. Please, don't even act surprised when they start revealing things that you already know. I'm going to be assigning you a handler, eventually. He'll be someone that you report back to with any information about The Graysons and their associates."

"A babysitter? Nolan, I don't need one." I try to argue, still nodding my head in understanding, slowly getting up from my chair as I watch Nolan do the same when he locks his eyes on me and hands me a file. "Don't even try to argue with me, it's non-negotiable. Listen, you know who you are. You just, can't forget that. You're Amanda Clarke. One of the best FBI agents that Manhattan has seen in a very long time. So, get ready to knock them dead and to make them believe every word that comes out of your mouth."

He watches me take the file in my hands. My fingertips are securely around it when I open my mouth to speak. But, he interrupts me before I can even say a word. "Remember that your dad would be very proud of you."

I feel my lips curl into a small smile as I nod my head and inhale sharply at the mention of my father. "I know that he would. I went into law enforcement because of him..Because, of what happened to him."

"So...Do you have any leads on his case?" I suddenly blurt out as Nolan walks over to me, placing his hands on to each side of my arms, squeezing down a little bit as he secures his gaze on to me and shakes his head. "No. We don't have any new leads. Look, we'll figure out who killed him. I promise you and once we do. They'll get what's coming to them."

Nolan releases his grasp as I inhale through gritted teeth at the memory of my mother calling me in the middle of the night at college to tell me that my father had been murdered in cold blood and that the killer vanished without a trace. Because, they had made it look like a robbery gone wrong. Yet, every one had always suspected something more than what the police had told us.

"I know they will. It's only a matter of time." I reply back, pivoting on my heels and leaving the room without another word as I mentally and physically prepare myself for what's about to happen. In less than 48 hours, I'm going to become someone that everyone will either love or they'll hate. A woman with a charming personality who's about to wedge herself into the lives on the Grayson family and everyone they know, Emily Thorne. A woman who could easily destroy them all.

* * *

**Aiden's P.O.V. **

"_Let her go or I will shoot you." I shout at them all, watching the three figures dressed in all black stand without even flinching as I watch the lady with dark brown hair grin at me, walking up to me and brushing her hand against my shoulder when she hisses out. "You see. I would do that. But, I like watching you walk in here, acting as if you think you have all figured out. You're naive and young. You have no idea who you're dealing with. However, I do see potential in you, Mr. Mathis." _

"_Where's Colleen?" I hear myself screaming out my sisters name as I close my eyes and open them briskly, feeling the barrel of a gun poking into my ribs as the three people in the darkened room all give me hard glances, none of them talking to me except for the lady that had told me to come and get my little sister Colleen who I had thought was in danger from being pulled into the underground of drugs and the criminal world. _

"_Aha. You see. Your sister, isn't really in danger, she's with us- actually. It was all just a ploy to get you her. She said that you'd be perfect for what we needed though, someone to get in the inside." She explains in a sinister tone. _

"_Perfect for what? What are you talking about!" I shout at her, watching as she smirks and pulls the gun away from me, nodding at one of the men to switch on the lights and when he does. I'm astonished at what I see. _

"_Hello, little brother." Colleen states, crossing her arms over her chest and smiling at me, snapping her fingers as I look behind her to see the four people behind her step out and then she walks over to the lady who lured me here in the first place. _

"_Aiden, I see that you've met Helen Crawley. Good. So, has she told you why you're here?" Colleen asks me, a grin playing on her face as she brushes a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ears and tells me in a sweet tone to sit down. I'm dazed, even more confused that she isn't even in danger and what the hell we're even doing in a warehouse filled with a group of people that look like a bunch of assassins and spies. _

"_No. They said you were in danger. I don't even know how these people got my phone number. Colleen. What's going on! Who are they and what are we doing here?" I ask her in a panicked tone, watching my sister lean across the stainless steel table that we're sitting in when she calmly says. "These are the people that are going to change our lives, Aiden. They're going to make things better for us. I promise." _

"_What?" I ask her again, searching her eyes to see if she's serious and when I notice that she doesn't even blink at me, indicating that this isn't a joke. I can tell that they've brainwashed her as much as they probably want to do to me. And, suddenly I'm feeling sick and vulnerable under the bright lights in the room, feeling as if everything I know is about to be ripped away from me because of these people. _

"_What is this place and what do they want with me?" I ask her, feeling her hands slip away from mine when she crosses them over the fabric of her black fitting dress and states. "Welcome to Americon Initative. Aiden, they want you to work for , frankly. You don't have a choice in the matter, because I already told them that you would. All you have to do is agree to it and all of your petty crimes as a teenager who served time in Juvenal hall will be wiped clean." _

"_I don't-" I began to protest as I watch her lean towards me, batting her long eyelashes in a convincing way as she whispers. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..These people are trained assassins, you being here, is already a big risk. So, what do you say Aiden? How about you join me in worming our way into one of the largest oil tycoon's companies this side of the east coast, Grayson Global." _

"_What's so important about them, Colleen? Their just an oil industry with wealthy power hungry men inside of their company." I state as I watch my sister lean back into her chair, laughing a little when she glances up back at me and adds. "Little brother, you clearly have no idea who they really are. But, I promise you. If you join me and Helen in this organization and train with us. You'll learn fairly quickly why it is that we want a piece of them and why it's important we get involved with The Graysons." _

"Aiden Mathis. And, here I thought that I'd never see you behind a desk." Colleen comments as she walks into my office and smiles at me, placing her hands across her chest and sitting down in a red chair that's right across from me. It's because of her that I'm here. It's been nearly 6 months since her and I have been working as a team that's trying to figure out everything we can about the Graysons and why she claims it's so important for us to be here. Although, I still have no concrete evidence that they're doing anything wrong whatsoever.

"What are you doing here?." I ask her, hearing her laugh as she licks her lips and turns away from me for a moment, running her hands through her hair when she states.

"Relax. Little brother. I've got it all taken care of. I got you this job at Grayson Global as Conrad and Daniel Grayson's trusted adviser. Didn't I? I'm just here for you to say thank you to me for it. And, to check out your new office as one of the board members in the company." She smirks, slowly lifting herself up off the chair as she exhales and says. "So, I heard you have a meeting with them today regarding a new intern that will be coming in."

I smile to myself as I think about the new woman that I've barely heard anything about. "Yeah, in an hour. So, how about you go back to doing whatever it was that you had planned for the day and I'm going to get ready for this meeting." I tell her, attempting to send her away. But, my notion goes out the window when we both hear a knock at the door and Daniel Grayson, pops his head in.

"She's here. Conference room, 10 minutes." He states with wide eyes and perfectly polished white teeth, his dark blue suit pressed against him that makes my sister's eyes twinkle just a bit.

"Hmm, he seems charming and good looking. I really wish that I worked here instead of for his mother as a party planner. Ugh, that ice queen is horrible to me. I wish I could just take her out already!" Colleen states with a huffed out breath, fixing her hair and attempting to wink at him as Daniel walks away before she even has time to finish her sentence, walking down the hallway and out of sight.

Bloody hell. The new girl is here and I have no questions prepared to ask her all because Colleen decided to stop by and bother me. "Look, I need to go. We can have lunch sometime later this week. I'll call you and we can discuss your desire of getting rid of the ice queen, Victoria Grayson." I tell her, getting up from behind my desk, grabbing the stack of files and heading out the door without another word to my older sister as she glances over her shoulder and adds. "You better keep your word!"

* * *

**Daniel's P.O.V. **

"Emily Thorne. It's very nice to meet you." I comment, clearing my throat and extending out my hand as I watch her shake it. She's got a glistening in her brown eyes, almost as if she's just as excited as I am for her to start working here.

"Daniel Grayson, I presume. It's very nice to be here." She says, straightening out her cream colored pencil skirt and red blouse as she struts into the conference room that overlooks the busy streets of Manhattan below and a few awfully high and towering skyscrapers.

"Miss Thorne. It's a pleasure to have you here. I'm the CEO of Grayson Global, Conrad Grayson. I'm sure you've probably heard of me or seen me on the front of Page 6, that silly gossip column or even Voulez Magazine that's ran by Margaux LeMarchal. Which is a lot more creditable these days." Dad tells her as she smiles sweetly and shrugs her shoulders back, taking a seat next to me as I pull out a chair for her and gesture for her to sit down.

"I think that I have, seen your face on a few magazines actually. You're very photogenic." She says with a laugh, pushing back a strand of her hair and adjusting herself in her seat as I watch dad sit down and he clears his throat, looking around the room and placing a thin stack of papers on to the table.

"Well, shall we start?" Emily asks, bright eyed and bubbly as she folds her hands together and leans back into her chair a little, looking up at my dad who seems to be a bit puzzled.

"Yeah, well. I'm just-." He begins to say, quickly becoming cut off by the sound of footsteps and Aiden's voice. "I'm so sorry that I'm late, Conrad. I was taking an important phone call." He explains, briskly closing the door behind him as he steps near Emily and glances over at her with his charming smile. "Aiden Mathis. You must be the intern." He says, extending out his hand towards Emily as she gives him the same sweet smile that she gave my father, extending out her hand as she nods.

"Yes, I am. Emily Thorne. It's a pleasure, Mr. Mathis. I'm looking forward to working with you and The Graysons. Something tells me that I'm going to enjoy it very much." Emily comments with a smile as she looks over at my dad and asks. "So, where shall we begin? How about I tell you a little bit about myself and why I choose Grayson Global as a place of potential employment." Emily states, her eyes following Aiden as I watch him sit across from her and he nods.

"That's a brilliant idea. I'd love to hear more about you. Miss Thorne." Aiden comments, smirking at me as I clear my throat and nod, adding. "I'd love to hear more about you as well. So, whenever you're ready. Please, tell us more about yourself." I say, my eyes falling upon Emily who brushes a strand of her hair behind her ears when she remarks. "Okay. Where do I begin?"

* * *

**A/N: So, Aiden and Colleen are working to bring down Grayson Global too as a tag team for the Initiative?! And, Aiden's past is pretty much still a complete mystery which I promise will be revealed throughout the story ...Oh, boy...Let's just say that things are going to get complicated with those two working together. **

**Please feel free to leave me a review, since I love hearing your thoughts and maybe possible theories on things in the story. :) **

**Follow me on Twitter at: Be_Passionate24 for updates to my stories or to chat about the show. **

**-Until Next Time!- **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all! I just wanted to say thank you guys so much for reviewing, favoriting and following this story. It means so much to me that many of you find it interesting. :) **

**Hopefully, you'll all continue to like it as it moves along. Anyways, with that being said. Please let me know what you think. **

**Follow me for updates on Twitter at: Be_Passionate24**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Catch Me If You Can- Chapter Two**

**Emily's P.O.V.**

I'm being interrogated and I'm nervous, suddenly. Because of all the hard hitting questions from both Daniel and Conrad. Yet, the slick and smooth talking British guy named Aiden seems amused by me squirming a bit in my seat as I watch him run his tongue over his lips and he smiles across the table at me.

Damn it, play it cool and collected. Cool and collected, Emily. I remind myself, biting down on the tip of the pen in my hands as Conrad smiles at me and taps his hands against the large table that could easily seat around 20 people in the room that overlooks the city of Manhattan's financial district below us.

"So, you're a Harvard graduate. You worked at a diner to pay your way through school, saved all your tips. You also volunteered and interned at two large and very different firms around the city to get experience in this field while going to school full time and working two jobs. And somehow, here you are. Ready to play in the big leagues. Pretty impressive, Ms. Thorne. However, you have yet to tell me why exactly it is that you picked Grayson Global for a place of potential employment. Someone as highly educated and experienced at the tender age of 26 as you are, could be working in wall street of all places." He tells me, watching me swallow the lump in my throat as I clear it away and smile up at him, bringing myself back into the moment of being Emily Thorne. Cool and collected.

I smile, placing the pen down when I state. "Because, wall street is full of egotistic men and I wanted something different, a little bit more relaxed. I researched your company, Mr. Grayson and I loved that it's a family business. Your father, Daniel. Made this company what it is today. It's a rags to riches story, really and it impressed me beyond words. I just feel like I could do very well here, given the chance to prove myself. I'll do anything." I comment with a sudden confidence as Conrad smiles and locks his eyes on to mine.

"I like you, Miss. Thorne. Listen, how about my trusted advisors talk this over a bit and then we'll get back to you. I'd say that you have the potential of becoming an assistant for my son, here. It wouldn't be exactly what you're seeking. But, it would pay better than an internship and you'd get weekends off sometimes. You see, Daniel's very hard working and spends long nights at the office with Aiden, talking business and planning for our next endeavors when it comes to leasing land for crude oil discoveries and such things. So, he needs an assistant who would be on top of things and to help him with large projects and meetings when need be. Of course there'll be other details that I'll be discussing later. However, that is, if you're selected for another interview with my son and Mr. Mathis. Since, you'd be working a lot with both of them. It would be their choice, to hire you on to our team."

I pause, placing my hands on to the desk as I open my mouth and stare directly at the guy who was introduced to me as Aiden Mathis. "And, what is it that you do here, exactly?" I ask him, leaning back into my chair and watching as he lets out a laugh when he states. "Do want my job description in simpler terms?" He asks me, smiling at me with a hint of something that I can't place. But, suddenly, it makes my head feel a bit fuzzy and my heart pound a bit quicker against my chest.

"I go out and place bets for Grayson Global investments. I also help Daniel, the Chief Operations Officer and his father make the best financial choices for this firm. In other words, I'm the Chief Financial Officer. The CFO." He replies, as I look away from him and down at my notes, hearing the door open when a woman with blonde hair and dark green eyes walks into the room wearing a blue blazer, a knee length white dress under it and white pumps, leaning towards Conrads ear and whispering something into it.

"Aha, I see. Let me just finish this up and I'll be right there, Lydia." He tells her, his pearly white teeth and silver colored hair make him look young and vibrant, almost like I had pictured him to be in my head when he smiles politely at the middle aged woman and watches her leave.

The three of us hear him clap his hands together as he extends one of them out towards me and states. "Miss Thorne, I'll be in touch. It was a wonderful meeting you. I'll make sure that one of these two, gives you a call in the next few days." He informs me, shifting his gaze on to Aiden and Daniel as I nod and get up from my seat as well, picking up my papers and hearing the door open widely again when Conrad adds. "Daniel, Aiden. I trust the two of you can escort Miss Thorne out."

I lift my head, turn to grab my purse as I hear them both reply softly with a quick "Yes." And with that, it's just the three of us in the conference room.

"My father is very impressed with your credentials. I'm really hoping that you'll be in the running to work here." Daniel tells me with a sly smile as I push away from the table and straighten myself out.

"I hope so too. All three of you seem very kind and this firm seems very well established." I state as I pivot on my heels and watch as Aiden opens the door for me, smiling at me sweetly when he adds. "Well, whatever happens. I hope we get to see a lot more of you around here."

* * *

My hand reaches the door knob to my apartment, in a high rise tower that Nolan had furnished and established for me near Grayson Global and when I touch it, my instincts kick in as it pushes open and I notice that a light is on in the living room when I close the door behind me. I curse myself under my breath for not having my gun with me, praying that no one's stolen anything and trying to remember if I had even locked the door when I had left in such a hurry for my meeting with them.

My heart stops as my purse drops to the ground and I glance up to lock my eyes on to her. She's got a cocky smile on her face, one that I've seen a million times before as she places her gun down on to my coffee table and grins. "Hello, Amanda. It's nice to see you."

I swallow hard, looking around my house and noticing that everything's just as I had left it, things still unpacked and scattered as I watch my unwanted house guest kick up her high heels on to my table and she places her arms on to the back of my couch, still smiling that same look of amusement.

"You think this is funny? What in the hell are you doing here, Niko!" I shout at her as she gets up, still eyeing me up and down as she brushes past me and grins. "Well, I'm your new handler. Nolan suggested it. So, here I am."

"Tell Nolan that I don't need a babysitter, especially you." I comment, gritting my teeth as she steps in front of me and laughs. "Really? The last undercover operation that you went on, you screwed up because you didn't use your head. So, I'm here to prevent that from happening this time around. They took Alex into questioning about the relationship he had with you and he isn't coming back, anymore. He left you because it was easier than to face you. So, let's just get over the fact that you fell in love with him and that you weren't supposed to." She explains, reminding me of my past mistakes and my past relationship with a former FBI agent that I had later found out was corrupt and just using me for the information I had from my last operation.

"I don't want to talk about him with you anymore! Do you understand?" I tell her, watching as she steps back and nods, looking down at the floor as she exhales heavily and adds. "I know you loved him, Emily. But, he wasn't good for you and Nolan sent me in to make sure that you don't make the same mistake twice. So, tell me about the main players in Grayson Global. If you don't want to talk about, Alex. We can at least talk about your new job."

I roll my eyes, walking over to the refrigerator in my small kitchen that is directly facing a large sky scraper and some more of the city that I've quickly fallen in love with.

"There isn't much to talk about. Daniel and Conrad Grayson are the head players. There's a guy named Aiden Mathis who is fairly significant too. I won't know much more until I actually start working there. Look, I'm exhausted and it's been a long day. How about we do this another time." I tell her, watching Niko push herself off my counter top as she shrugs her shoulders back and states. "Fine. Just know that I'll be here and that you'll be reporting back to me with everything you know. And, remember. Don't screw it up." She warns, stepping out of my kitchen and towards the front door, grabbing her gun as I watch her go and just as I open my mouth to add more to end our conversation, Niko locks her eyes on me once again and adds in a slightly threatening tone. "I mean it this time. These people are a lot more dangerous than you think."

* * *

Once she leaves, I lock the door, leaning my head against it and exhaling deeply as the memories of my last mission with Alex floods my thoughts and I push away from it. I wasn't supposed to love him, I wasn't supposed to get swept up into his notion of love and then stand back as we both burned for our sins by the bureau. I was a rookie and I fell in love with a man that everyone told me that I couldn't trust. And, of course being blinded by it all, I didn't believe them.

_"I love you..I always will. But, I have to let you go."_ He had said, kissing my lips and backing away from me as I cried while watching him leave. The rain pouring down on us when he turned away and I tried to run after him, screaming out his name as he didn't look back and that's when I knew that it was over, that whatever we had, didn't mean as much to him as it did to me.

I exhale deeply, attempting to shake off the sudden feeling of disgust I feel in my stomach when I think about my ex-lover. I step back into the kitchen, my body shivers a bit as my warm feet hit the cold tiles in the room and I grab for a bottle of vodka. I want to forget him, I want to forget everything just for a moment and the bottle will help, I know it will- because, it's never failed me before.

My hand unscrews the top as I grab a glass from one of the cabinets and I watch the liquid flow into the glass. I don't care that it's room temperature and that I shouldn't be drinking on the job. I really don't give a damn because all I want is for Alex's face to vanish from my head. Although, just when my trembling hands lift the half filled glass to my lips, my heart jumps into my stomach when the portable house phone in my living room rings.

Who the hell would be calling me now? I quickly place the glass back down and run towards the phone, picking it up on the last ring with a breathless "Hello."

His breathing is calm, his voice is smooth and sweet when he states. "Miss Thorne? I'm sorry to interuput your evening. However, you seemed to have left your cell phone in the conference room and on my way out with Daniel. I picked it up for you." Aiden states. My heart is racing as I think about all the things on my disposable phone and then I remember that it just has few false contacts and nothing major that could get me made, that's when I breath easy.

"Oh, silly me. How about I swing by and get it in the morning?" I ask him, hearing him sigh out a breath when he agrees.

"Sounds good. Listen, Miss Thorne. It may not be any of my business. But, do you like coffee?" He asks suddenly. I can hear my voice crack as I try to clear it before I answer him and still, there's no use in it when I add. "Of course."

"Wonderful. I guess I'll be seeing you in the morning then. Take care." Aiden says to me as I hear the blaring of the dial tone in my ears and I lean my head against the couch that I'm now sitting on, moving one of the red colored pillows from behind my back when I close my eyes and remember Niko's words. _"Don't screw it up this time...I mean it. These people are a lot more dangerous than you think."_

* * *

**Aiden's P.O.V.**

Hours have passed after I had called Emily and I'm wrapped up in my work as usual to even hear him when he asks. "Did you call her and let her know about the phone?" Daniel asks me, pushing off the door frame that leads into my office as I nod at him and lift up the pen in front of me, attempting to sign off on another contract and deal that Conrad and I had talked about earlier in the day.

"Yes. She'll be here in the morning to get it." I comment, watching as Daniel runs his hands over his face, smiling at me when he shrugs his shoulders back and turns to leave. "Sounds good, have a nice evening, Aiden. I'll leaving for the night." He tells me, leaving me alone to work on the stack of paper work and estimates that I need to get into Conrad before the deadline in a few days.

I guess my mind is too tired to even notice it. But, I swear that my eyes shift upward when I hear a loud laugh coming from the hallway, all the lights dimly lit or barely even on and what confuses me the most about it is that it's way past business hours. For the most part, I swear that almost everyone has gone home for the night as I glance over at the clock and see that it reads a little bit past 9pm at the moment. I slowly lift myself up from my chair, straightening out my suit and smoothing it with my hands as I make my way into the hallway, peaking my head out the door to see that no one's there. However, just as I go to close my office door, I hear the noises getting louder and louder, a loud laugh once more escapes past a woman's lips when the elevator doors chime.

The sounds increase as I attempt to shut the door so that I can get some quiet and that's when it happens. She's got her arms wrapped around him, yanking him out of the elevator with a playful grin on her face when she says. "I really hope that you're wife doesn't find out about us." I step back, making sure that they don't see me when I hear a husky and familiar voice reply. "Don't worry, Lydia. Victoria never has to know a thing."

She laughs, pushing him back against the wall with her knee in between his legs, their lips are just inches apart when glances up at him and states. "Good. Because, if she were to ever find out that we've been sleeping together for the last three years behind her back. She'd probably kill us both. Now, how about we make good use of that hotel room key that you have." She giggles like a little girl and turns to move away from him. But, his hand on her wrist stops him. "Not so fast." He tells her, pulling her back towards him and capturing her lips against his own in a desire filled kiss. I watch when she breathlessly backs away and whispers. "Conrad, we're still at work."

Conrad's lips curl into a slight smile from afar as I lean against the wall in my office, hoping that they haven't seen me or heard me. Although, it seems as if they haven't because what he says next makes my head spin and my stomach tighten. "No one ever has to know, Lydia. Besides, I love sneaking around with you. And, soon enough. We're going to let the world know about us. Once, I divorce my wife, that is."

* * *

**A/N: So, a few things that are similar to the show will be incorporated into my story. However, I will be adding my own twist to everything. ;) Like, Conrad and Lydia being together and her being friends with Victora..who we will seeing in the next chapter.. Let's just say, everyone has secrets in this story and over time, all of them will be revealed, along with their true motives. ;) **

**Thanks so much for read & Until Next Time!**

**Please feel free to favorite/follow this story if you like it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey all! Thank you guys so much for favoriting and reviewing this story. So happy that a lot of you like it! :)  
**

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I wanted to make it good for you all. Anyways, without further delay..Here's Chapter 3! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Catch Me If You Can-Chapter Three**

**Emily's P.O.V. **

"Ms. Thorne. Mr. Mathis will see you now." The blonde lady from the day before tells me the next morning when I make my way back into the sprawling 40 story building that is also known as Grayson Global's headquarters.

I'm too busy staring down at the Vogue magazine in my hands to even notice him standing in front of me. The only indication of him being there is the squeakiness of his black polished loafer dress shoes that catch my attention when I finally glance up to see him standing in the lobby.

"Good morning. Ms. Thorne." He comments with a smile, placing his hands into his Alexander Mcqueen dark gray suit, pivoting on his heels when he glances at me over his shoulder and states. "Follow me."

The carpet quickly turns into black and light brown shiny tiles as we walk into a room that lights up instantly, all ceiling to floor large glass windows covering every inch of his office and giving him an almost 360 degree view of the city streets down below.

"This is your office?" I ask him, hearing him let out a laugh and noticing the two small cups of coffee on his desk. I watch Aiden sit back behind his mahogany colored desk in a black leather office chair, placing his hands on to the table and glancing over at a chair across from him as he adds. "Please, have a seat."

"You seem tense and a bit nervous." He points out, pushing the small red cup towards me with it's black lid as he smiles and says. "Hopefully this will help you with your nerves. Usually women aren't nervous around me, their comfortable. So, that's what I want do here. Make you comfortable. Besides, I read people pretty well." He tells me in a smooth accent, watching as I take a sip of my coffee and smile as it goes down my throat when I finally sit down across from him.

"So...Tell me about yourself?" He asks. My head snaps up, my hands almost drop the coffee on to my lap as he glances up at me through slightly heavy eyelids. There's something about him that I can't place at all and it's driving me crazy. I want to know more about him without seeming to pry, without sounding like 'Amanda Clarke', Undercover FBI agent!

I laugh a little, leaning back into the suede chair and exhaling deeply. "How about you tell me a little bit about yourself first..Like, why you aren't giving me my phone back?"

He smiles, digging into his pocket and holds up my phone in his hands, shaking it back and forth, before placing it on to the table in front of us. "Here, you can have it back. But, I'd like it if you stuck around for awhile. We could chat about the company or I don't know...something a little more interesting." He adds with a wink as I inhale sharply, feeling a bit awkward and misplaced when I get up from the the seat in his office, grabbing my phone.

"I would love to chat, Mr. Mathis. But, I have a lot of things to do. So, how about we take a raincheck on this whole thing? Coffee, and the impromptu date…." I tell him, watching his eyebrows furrow as he rubs his temple and leans his head back before he straightens himself out and asks. "That's what you think this is? Ha, Ms. Thorne. I'm a gentlemen and I was just trying to be friendly with you, since you might end up working here. Now, if you got the wrong idea from me about this. Then, I'm sorry."

I feel my cheeks heat with embarrassment when I slowly try to get up, placing my hands across my chest when I pull my purse over my shoulder and glance up at him once more trying to call him out on something, anything at all as to the reason why he makes me squirm. "You kept looking at me with this strange facial expression during that meeting the other day with Daniel...It was like you were-."

He cuts me off, lifting up his hand into the air. I watch him lick his lips when he too pushes himself up from his desk and gazes over at me, head tilted to the side as he asks. "And, how was I looking at you exactly?"

I swallow the lump in my throat, shaking off the strange pull that I'm feeling towards him, it's like a magnet that I can't seem to escape as I step back further, hoping that it'll go away. "It was like you were trying to undress me with your eyes. Listen, if I start working here. Mr. Mathis, that needs to stop."

He smiles at me, placing his hands into his pockets and leans against the desk in his office, one of his hands is on the desk when he looks up at me again and flatly states. "Ms. Thorne. That's not my intention. I called you here today to give you, your cell phone back and to get to know you a little more. However, clearly I make you uncomfortable. So, maybe it would be best if I just took myself out of the second round of interviews." He tells me as I gaze up at him and give him a perplexed look.

"I thought that Conrad said that he'd-." Aiden interrupts me again, placing both of his hands into his suit pockets this time when he tells me. "Ms. Thorne, Conrad is going to hire you. He told us this morning. Daniel and I just need to figure out what exactly it will be that you'll be doing for us. And, that's why you'll be coming in again. After that, he'll tell you a start date."

My eyes grow wide when Aiden's office phone rings and he lifts his hand up. "Will you excuse me?" I nod, taking a seat back into the chair across from him as I watch him shuffle through a thick stack of around 20 pages of different sheets on his desk until he finds the one he needs, going into instant business mode and seriousness when he tells the guy on the phone about having to talk to Conrad first before making any decisions.

After a good 15 minutes of being on the phone, Aiden hangs up and leans back into his chair again, with a smile on his face that never seems to vanish. "I'm sorry about that. Just business things. So, you never answered my question." He remarks as I bite down on my lower lip, placing my hands into my lap when I huff out. "You never answered mine either."

"Touche. How about you start first..Ms. Thorne." He says my name is such a smooth manner that my skin feels like it's crawling and I remind myself to breath before I finally speak. "You don't need to call me Ms. Thorne. I prefer Emily. I just moved to the city, hoping to work here and I'm not married." I tell him, adding in the last part just to see his reaction as he smirks when I lean forward and lock my eyes on to his. "How about you tell me about yourself, Mr. Mathis..You seem like a man with a great deal of mystery to you."

Aiden places his hands above his head, almost as if he's frustrated by my observation when he asks. "That's what you think?"

I nod, tilting my head to the side and brushing a piece of blonde hair behind my ear. "Yeah, I do. So, tell me...What does Aiden Mathis do in his spare time?"

His eyes light up at my words when I hear him inhale sharply before he smiles a mischievous grin. "I attempt to flirt with beautiful woman...And, usually never get shot down. But, you- Emily. You're something else...You are a challenge and I like challenges."

I let out a nervous laugh, getting up from my seat and grabbing my cup of coffee off his desk when I utter out. "Well, Aren't you cute? I say keep trying, Aiden. Because, you and I will never happen. We're business partners, that's it and that it how it should stay. Do you understand?"

He laughs, picking up his coffee and taking a long drawn out sip when he states. "I was joking! Lighten up, Emily. I actually teach karate lessons to underprivileged kids in the city. And, clearly I like to joke with people. But, I was being serious when I said that I thought you were beautiful."

* * *

"So, what happened?" Niko asks me as I push open the glass double doors and walk out onto the busy streets of the city with my cell phone glued to my ear, walking back to my apartment with irritation crawling all over me. Aiden Mathis is going to be a problem...A major one and if he keeps flirting with me, I won't be able to focus on my task at hand at all!

" Aiden Mathis happened, Niko! Tell me everything you have on the ever so charming Grayson Global employee Aiden..Anything at all!" I tell her in a voice that's just above a whisper when I hear Niko let out a sigh and the computer keys on her laptop being pushed at a rapid pace.

"He's clean, Emily. All I have on him is his address and that he's a part time employee at this karate studio in Brooklyn." She tells me as I shake my head.

"So, where does he live?" I ask her, hearing her stop typing when she adds. "You're not going to like this very much…"

My strides are getting bigger and bigger as I cross the street at the intersection and I can hear my own heart pump blood through my body even quicker when she finally admits. "He lives in your building, Emily...He lives down the hall from you in your high rise apartment building!"

* * *

**Aiden's P.O.V. **

I'm half way deep in doing an estimate for another job when the phone rings and I pick up the receiver into my hands. "Thank you for calling Grayson Global. Aiden Mathis speaking, how may I help you?" I ask as I hear her pissed off voice fill my ears. "You programmed your cell phone number into my phone! Don't you think that's a bit creepy, Mr. Mathis!" I smile a little, looking down at the desk and tapping my hands against it as I look up and smile even wider when I think about when I did that last night at the office.

"Actually, I did it just in case you had any questions regarding the job. Daniel is even busier than I am. So, I figured that if you had any questions that you could give me a call and I could answer anything you want to know." I tell her as she sighs in an annoyed tone.

"This isn't funny! We're going to be working together, Aiden. So, your flirty comments and attempts of trying to get me on a date with you and surely into your bed..Need to stop. Once I get done with speaking with you. I'm deleting your number. Have a pleasant night, Mr. Mathis." She tells me angrily, hanging up before I can even utter out a word.

I hear footsteps that stop near my door as I run my hands over my face and laugh a little at her words. "Busy day?" A soft voice asks me, pushing away from the doorway and strutting into my office, like a runway model.

"Victoria? What are you doing here?" I ask her, gazing up to see her sit down, crossing her legs over each other when she adds. "I wanted to see if you know who's screwing my husband and to also congratulate you and Daniel on getting a new assistant , Emily Thorne. Daniel's decided to bring her on board and I'm hoping that you are as well."

"I beg your pardon? You want me to...What?" I stammer out. Her words make my head snap up, my eyes widen and just when she utters out more words, Conrad knocks on the door unexpectedly.

"Ready to go my dear?" He asks her, smiling from ear to ear and winking over at Victoria who has this small smirk on her face as she gets up and nods, turning towards me and leaning forward when she says. "If you see anything between him and that whore best friend of mine. You wouldn't hesitate to tell me, right Aiden?"

I nod at her, glancing over at Conrad when he rolls his eyes at his wife and states. "For the millionth time, Victoria. Lydia and I aren't sleeping together and she isn't a whore, so stop calling her that." He tells her. I watch as Victoria brushes past him, leaning into his ear and hissing out. "You think I'm such a fool, Conrad. But, you can't fool me, sweetheart. Lydia Davis is a whore and she always will be. Now, shall we leave for the night or do you still want to stand here and discuss her. Because, frankly. I think that she's a waste of the air I breath."

My office door is open, so I can hear and see almost everything that's happening when Victoria smirks, looking over Conrad's shoulder and noticing that Lydia was standing right behind them with a stack of papers in her hands, for more than the few minutes that Victoria was ranting about her. She smiles an even wider evil grin when she sees that her hands were probably shaking. "Lydia, how nice of you to join us. We were just chatting about you and I was telling Conrad how wonderful it would be to have you over for dinner at our home this weekend. You two work so much here, that I miss sitting down and talking with my husband and my best friend over a good bottle of wine and a good dinner." Victoria tells her as I watch Lydia's body language stiffen.

She nearly chokes back a laugh as she clears her throat and glazes over at Conrad, who wasn't looking at her at all, just listening to the exchange of words between his lover and his wife. However, when he finally does look up at Lydia, they share a long unspoken moment of something that I know probably means something to only them. I can tell that Lydia seems suddenly uncomfortable. Yet, she agrees to it.

"Wonderful. Tomorrow night at 8pm. I'll tell the staff to make something nice for your arrival, Lydia. It's not that often that I get to spend a dinner with my best friend and my husband. Now, make sure to call me before you arrive. I want to be ready for you." Victoria tells her, placing her hand on to her shoulder and then stepping away, ready to leave with Conrad as he gives her a perplexed look. "Victoria, I'll be down in a minute. I forgot one of my documents that I need for tonight when I'm working in the office at home." He tells her, looking over at Lydia and shrugging his shoulders back. Victoria pauses for a moment, scoffing and smiling just a little when she leans into Lydia and says. "I'll see you tomorrow night. Just remember...As much as I like you now, it's a very thin line that I'm currently walking. And, tomorrow will determine a lot of things for our friendship. So, brace yourself Ms. Davis."

* * *

**Lydia's . **

I swallow hard at her words as she pivots on her heels and walks away from us. Leaving Conrad and I standing in the middle of the hallway, still close enough to have Aiden Mathis hear almost everything we've just spoken.

"Lydia.." Conrad begins to say, watching my eyes raise to his eye level and I push past him, trying to escape his words and his apologetic glances. He follows me though, inside of one of the empty conference rooms, Conrad closes the door as he exhales heavily and watches me sit down on a desk in the room, leaning back against it.

"She knows!" I shout out, causing Conrad's body to tense when he takes a step near me, shaking his head.

"I didn't tell her about us, Lydia. I swear that I didn't tell her anything! She's just playing mind games with you because that's what my wife likes to do. She wants you to believe that she knows about us." Conrad tries to reassure me, taking a step closer and placing his hands on to my shoulders, forcing me to look up at him. "I love you, Lydia and soon enough we'll be together without having to run around in secret. I promise you that Victoria won't get between us.."

I nod at him, taking part of his words seriously as I smile up at him and lean in towards his lips, leaving a gentle kiss against his mouth. Conrad backs away, taking a hold of my hands when I state. " I know."

* * *

**Daniel's P.O.V. **

I swear it's like stepping into a battle zone when I walk through the front door of Grayson Manor and the first thing that I notice is my mother yelling at one of the staff members.

"I told you to wash this better!" She screams at her, throwing a white shirt down on the floor as my eyes widen and I go to pick up the clothing that my mother threw on the floor before storming out of the room and into my father's office and I glance over at the worker apologetically.

"What the hell is going on and what is wrong with you!" I ask her, shutting the door behind me as I watch my mother pivot on her heel, tears in her eyes when she asks. "Is he cheating on me?"

"Excuse me?" I question. She huffs out a breath, an irritation in her voice that becomes even more evident when she repeats in a shouting tone. "Is your father, Conrad having an affair with that no good homewrecker, Lydia!" She shouts, her long nails are digging into her palms when she glances up at me again and when I look closer, I can see tears in her eyes that are just about to spill over.

"I don't know." I tell her, taking a step towards her and placing the white crisp button up shirt on my father's desk when she whispers in a broken tone. "It's lipstick on the collar of this shirt..I thought it was ketchup or something. But, it's red lipstick, Daniel and the only person that wears red lipstick is Ly-." My mother begins to say as we both turn at the sound of a heavy knock at the door of dad's office and she rolls her eyes.

"Get rid of her!" She spits out, causing me to turn around and notice the petite brunette with a smile on her face, starting to lift her hand up towards my father's office door again to knock on it. But, just before my mom can tell me who she is, I open it and clear my throat.

"Oh..I'm sorry that I'm interrupting. I just wanted to tell your mother that I was leaving for the night. Her plans for the upcoming Brookdale Gala are in the living room, with sketches and things like that. I'll be back tomorrow." She tells me with a smile, looking past my mother and waving at her.

I watch her face fall at bit when my mom doesn't acknowledge her and instead she shakes it off, smiling up at me. "And, you are?" I ask, tilting my head in a bit of confusion at this random person in our house.

"I'm Colleen, the party planner that your mother hired for her events." She explains, a small smile spreads across her face when I extend out my hand and shake hers that's outstretched towards me.

"I'm Daniel Grayson. It's very nice to meet you, Colleen." I tell her politely, placing my hand on to the small of her back when she moves away from the door and we're both walking in sync to the front of the house as I hear her say with a laugh. "I know who you are. I've heard all about you."

"I'm sure you have. And, yet..I have heard barely anything about you." I comment as we reach the front door to the house and I pull it open for her, escorting her out.

"It was nice finally meeting you, Daniel. I hope to be seeing you around again." She tells me, stepping outside as I lean against the door with a bright smile and nod. "It was nice meeting you as well, Colleen. Hopefully you will." I add, watching her make her way towards the parking lot until she disappears into the night.

* * *

**A/N: So, Daniel and Colleen...are an interesting pair..haha... And what about Aiden and Emily- clearly there's an attraction there. ;) **

**Please let me know what you all thought. **

**Follow me on Twitter for updates or just to chat at: BePassionate_24**

**-Until Next Time!-**


End file.
